Never Let Go
by Yumemakura
Summary: Abdalonymos, King of Sidon, talks of his encounter with Hephaistion.  Rated 'M' for his vivid experience.


**Prompt: Go  
>Title: Never Let Go<strong>

**A/N: This idea popped up in my mind when I was writing recent "Lost Letters of Hephaistion." In this short story, the episode of "Abdalonymos" is explored form the other side of the coin through Abdalonymos' POV. I hope you enjoy.**

I will never forget that day on a winter day; the day I met with this special person in my life. Being poor, I was never in the social circle of Sidon. The only people who visited me were those who bought the vegetables and fruits I grew. Hardly any words were exchanged between them and me, except with two rich brothers named Ahumm and Bennoam.

They did not treat me as invisible like others did. They always tried to carry a few conversations with me, and talked to me about Athens where they spent their boyhood. I used to let my imagination run free about how would it be to travel and see a different world. I appreciated that they let me see a glimpse of the world outside of Sidon, and I looked forward to meeting with them. In return, I brought a special treat to them whenever they had important guests at their house.

In that winter, when Sidon submitted to the Macedonian king, I heard that the brothers were hosting an important Macedonian guest. It was in the middle of the winter, and there were no fresh vegetables around, yet I really wanted to give them a special treat to impress the guest.

Every year I had prepared several jars that were filled with apples and straws, and buried them in the ground to keep them fresh. They were my valuable winter incomes, but I decided to dig out one of the jars, and gift those apples to the brothers. I did not expect any returns; nevertheless, the brothers paid me handsomely.

As usual, I was up early on the next morning. Those apple trees needed pruning before the new shoots came out. When I noticed the brothers approaching, I did not think too much. I thought they must have come back for more apples. But soon, I realized that they were not alone. A tall Macedonian was behind them.

Even from that far, I could tell that this Macedonian was a noble man and also a warrior. His movement was elegant, and there was no waste in it. I tried not to look at him. I do not know why, but probably because of shyness, I was not used to meeting with new people. I just deeply bowed my head as I greeted, and kept my gaze on the earth.

And then, I heard the Macedonian speak. His voice was gentle and melodic, even the language he spoke sounded more elegant than ours that was choppy and harsh. I had not practiced Hellenic for decades, but I could pick up the words 'apple' and 'thank you'. Ahumm translated it, and I found that I was right. He was thanking me for the apples I brought on the previous evening.

I raised my gaze, because it was rude not to look at the person who was talking to you. Even if I was an insignificant farmer, I knew that much. I had not totally lost my manners in poverty. That was the first time I properly looked at him. The world disappeared around me when I met with the man's deep blue orbs.

I knew how stupid I must have looked, but I could not stop myself from staring at him. I had never seen a person as beautiful as he was. Everything about him was a perfect creation of the gods, or rather he himself was a god. Looking at his flourishing smiles in the morning sun, an image of a flower transposed over him.

He reminded me of this spring flower. A few years ago, when Ahumm and Bennoam visited Athens, they brought several trees back home, and gifted one of them to me knowing that I admired rare flowers. They also told me an enchanting story attached to the tree. The story went like this.

According to a Greek myth, there was a beautiful nymph named Syringa. One day Pan, the god of the forest and fields, saw her in the forest from a distance, and he fell in love with this graceful nymph. He wanted to talk to her and approached her, but she was frightened and fled. He chased her, and as he was just about to catch her, she turned herself into a fragrant tree.

I looked forward to the next spring. The leaves looked exactly the same as our native lilacs, except they were slightly larger, but when it finally opened the petals, I gasped being stunned with its beauty. The deep shade of purple was as noble as Tyrian purple, and the aroma was the most erotic. Heavy clusters of flowers bowed down not menially, but in a defined way.

"Did you hear what the general said?"

Ahumm's dazed voice brought me back to reality. He repeated himself when I blinked my eyes idiotically.

"Alexander is looking for a new king of Sidon, and Hephaistion here has offered the throne to you."

I could not believe my ears; I, a poor farmer, as a king of Sidon? The first reaction that I had was to recoil. I did not have confidence. I was afraid that I would disappoint this beautiful Macedonian general. I told him that I did not know anything about how to be a king.

As the brother translated, he laughed delightfully, and said,

"You do not have to worry about it, Abdalonymos. All you have to do is follow Ahumm and Bennoam's advise, and stay loyal to Alexander."

He looked at me with a gentle smile. I found myself accepting his offer before I realized what I was doing. But, how could I deny a request from a god? Then he hugged me and whispered into my ear. I did not understand what he was saying, but it was such a glee to hear my name from his lips.

I closed my eyes with bliss holding his willowy waist and savoring the heat and sweet aroma that radiated from the man's body. He was slender, but his muscles were toned and well defined. His warm moist breaths teased my ear, and I shivered sensing the jolt of passion run through my body.

I did not know if he felt my desire against his groin, but if he did, he never showed it on his stoic face. Before parting, he gave a firm squeeze and friendly pats on my back. I stood there unmoving for a long time even after the three figures had disappeared from my sight.

As he promised, two brothers came back with royal robes and crown in the evening. They also told me what the Macedonian whispered in my ear before leaving. I repeated his words over and over again in my mind, so that I would not ruin his plan.

Next morning, I went to see Alexander with the two brothers dressed in royal robes. I was more nervous to see Hephaistion than to meet with the king. My heart fluttered like a lovesick teenager's. By the time I was brought in front of Alexander, and the king looked at me as if he was assessing me, my whole body was stiff with the tension and anxiety.

However, when the brother translated Alexander's question, I let out a relieved sigh. The king had asked exactly the same question as the one Hephaistion told me. I answered to him with the words I had memorized, which seemed to please Alexander. It was Hephaistion's approving nod and smile that lit up my heart more than Alexander's grant.

After I was officially recognized as the new king of Sidon, I put the crown on my head as a token of acceptance. As I looked up, I saw Alexander casting admiring gaze to Hephaistion. At that moment, I realized how close they were and how strong their bond of trust was to each other.

The next five days were like in paradise. I feasted my eyes with a beautiful sight of a Macedonian who stayed with Alexander to celebrate the reign of the new king of Sidon. On the last couple of days, Alexander arranged a trip for a lion hunt. I had never done that before, but I was determined at least to be brave.

I did not kill a lion, but my throw of a spear was good enough to distract a lion for Alexander to kill. Hephaistion's proud look made me happy more than anything. In the evening when the sun was just about to set, and we all gathered around the fire, my eyes caught Hephaistion whispering something in Alexander's ear. Alexander's face lit up right away. They stood up and excused themselves.

I knew that it was not appropriate, yet I could not help but follow them into the forbidden world. I made sure to synchronize my steps with them, so that they would not hear me. They walked further up on the hill. When the incline became leveled, two beautiful small hot springs appeared in sight. I had heard of those springs, the locals called them the springs of Eros and Anteros, because of their sensual appearances.

I hid behind a big cedar tree, and watched them while holding my breath. The king stripped his chiton and boots and jumped into the spring of Eros. While Hephaistion revealed his gorgeous body little by little. First he bent forward, and took off his boots; exposing fabulous upper thighs behind the kneecaps. Then, he slid the chiton from his shoulders revealing sun kissed smooth skin.

Alexander yelled at him, but he just chuckled and finally took off his loincloth. Slightly paler colored perfectly round buttocks appeared, and I swallowed hard. He slowly walked up to the spring of Anteros. Each time when he moved his legs, well defined hard muscles rippled seductively. My eyes were glued onto him and I could not tear them off.

The setting sun shone upon his long auburn hair and enveloped his godly body as if it were to admire and play with it. Hephaistion gracefully stepped into the spring, and completely submerged himself under the water. As he resurfaced, he flipped his hair in the air spreading golden droplets around him. I groaned seeing his arched throat. I thought I would even give my throne back if I could suck that tender skin.

After he finished bathing, he stood up in the middle of the pool. The beads of water ran down, and the sun gave the final kiss to each droplet. By that time, I was fully aroused and breathing heavily. I saw Alexander approach Hephaistion. He pulled him by the waist and kissed Hephaistion hard on the lips.

I did not blame Alexander. Who could resist the pure temptation? He guided Hephaistion back into the pool, and covered his whole body with his. As they kissed more and moved their bodies together, soft moans escaped. Then, Alexander lifted Hephaistion, so that his legs settled on Alexander's shoulders.

I closed my eyes, and exposed myself with Alexander. Each time when I thrust with Alexander, sensual moans escaped from Hephaistion, and I panted. I felt Hephaistion's long legs slide down from my shoulders, and wrap around my torso. His grip tightened, and his heels dug into my back. With an urgent cry, his body became rigid, and I felt hot muscles spasm around me.

At that moment, I had to cover my mouth for not screaming. I was amazed to see that I came hard even without touching myself. I should have left right away, but I could not move. I was as dazed and spent as Alexander and Hephaistion. They sat in the pool unmoving, holding onto each other. The sun had been long gone, and the waxing crescent moon, and twinkling stars had taken over the sky.

Hephaistion pointed up into the sky and whispered something to Alexander, but Alexander just looked at him smiling while brushing a strand of hair out of his cheek, and placed a tender kiss on his nape. He was not caring or watching anything else, but Hephaistion; Hephaistion was his whole world.

On the next morning, they left for Tyre. I had kept my promise and never betrayed Alexander. Whenever a new ship or merchant arrived at the city, I invited them and asked for any news of Alexander's army. I regularly sent unction and salve to Alexander, that were scented with Syringa, Greek lilac flower, in hope of him sharing some with Hephaistion.

I was frightened when I heard Hephaistion was injured at the battle of Gaugamela, my heart ached when I heard Alexander took a wife, and I was delighted when he became a Ciliarch and married to a sister of Alexander's wife. However, the most dreadful news arrived on a cold winter day ten years after I first met with him. I was told that Hephaistion fell ill and died in Ecbatana.

I felt cold air blow through my heart, and wept alone silently. Just like the flower of Syringa, his life was full and beautiful, yet so short. With deep moaning, I had them make a sarcophagus for Hephaistion as a symbol of my love. I had them carve the scene of the lion hunt and clusters of lilac flowers.

As he dwelled in my heart for the last ten years, the memory of that night of the lion hunt would live forever with me in the special place of my heart. And now, I was carving it on the stone as well. I would never let him go, my patron, my god, and my love.

On the day when Hephaistion's sarcophagus was completed, they brought another desperate news, but this time, it was not a surprise for me. Somehow deep down, I had already known that Alexander would not live long once Hephaistion was gone. I wrote a letter to Ptolemy, and told him that I would be sending a sarcophagus for Alexander.

Now Alexander had gone, I was not sure if the generals of Alexander's army were keen enough to put Hephaistion's remains in the sarcophagus I made for him. I actually liked the idea of dedicating it for Alexander instead. In this way, Alexander and Hephaistion would be rejoicing in my sarcophagus. After all, Hephaistion was too Alexander, was he not?

End


End file.
